Fang's Turn
by CloudyWind732984
Summary: [Sequel to It All Started with a Slap on the Butt] This time it is Fang's turn to be the star but this time he has Max. Trouble comes along. Faxness
1. Fang's Talent and Guess Who's Back

**This is the sequel to It All Started with a Slap on the Butt. I hope you guys like this and I am glad that you guys liked my other story.**

**Disclaimer Again: I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**Copyright: This is the sequel so no stealing my idea for this story.**

Chapter 1 Fang's Talent and Guess Who's Back

**Fang's POV**

I woke up the next morning and I found Max lying in my arms still asleep. I got up as quietly as I could so as not to wake Max up. It didn't work though.

Max's eyes opened and she had a big smile on her face, "Good Morning Fang."

I smiled back at her, "Morning Max."

Max decided to get up really slowly and she walked up to me and gave me a big hug. I rubbed her back and cupped her chin to lean her face up to mine. For a minute we stared into each others eyes. Then we leaned in and our lips met.

Even though I could tell Max was tired we deepened the kiss farther then we have before. I ran my tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance. We kissed like that until we were out of breath.

If I thought her smile when she woke up was big, her smile now is even bigger. I went over a wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in for another kiss, when I heard a crash outside.

Max and I went to see what happened. We saw that our bowls were on the floor and we a ton of cereal. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge were staring at us, while trying all to look innocent.

As Max being the leader she decided to ask what happened, "What did you guys do in here?" Of course no one answered, I saw Max giving them a dirty look.

After a few minutes Iggy decided to speak, "Well I was getting out bowls and the cereal for breakfast but then Angel and Nudge came running through Gazzy was chasing them. I guess they weren't paying any attention to where they were going so they crashed right into me and I dropped everything that was in my hands."

This time I decided to glare at them because my glare is worse than Max's.

"I think that you guys should all clean up this mess and Gazzy no more chasing Nudge and Angel." Wow, Max really sounded like a mother just then.

Max was watching as Iggy, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy started to clean up the mess. I decided to distract her from what they were doing, I wrapped my arms around her waist yet again and she knew what was coming up. We both leaned in and kissed.

In the background I could hear that they all stopped and I could also hear voices, "Get a room." I knew exactly who said that, it is the kid who can't see. Then I heard, "Ohhhh."

Finally Max and I broke apart and the Flock was staring at us. They had barely started cleaning up the mess.

We decided that it would be easier if we weren't in the room when they were cleaning.

I grabbed Max's wrist and dragged her into my room. "Max, I love you." "I love you too Fang." I saw Max starting to lean in again but I moved away. She looked really upset.

"Max, I wanted to tell you that I wrote a song for you." At that her eyes were full of excitement. "Fang, I didn't know that you could write a song or play an instrument."

She sat on my bed waiting for me to start. "I never told anyone before and I am going to take you and the Flock out to a little club where you can play in front of a crowd, then you can hear the song."

Again Max looked disappointed. I decided that she suffered enough so I gave her a quick kiss on her lips and we went out to tell the Flock that we were going to go out tonight and we also wanted to make sure that they finished cleaning up the mess.

Max and I walked back into the kitchen to see if they had finished the job and surprising enough they did.

They just finished up as we got there though and Angel was jumping with joy, I wonder why.

Before Max or I could tell the rest of the Flock our plans Angel decided to tell them instead, "Max and Fang are going to take us out to a club tonight and Fang is going to play a song for Max while we are there."

Nudge was jumping up and down with Angel while Iggy and Gazzy looked sort of excited about going to a club but I don't think they wanted to hear my song.

**That Night**

At about 6 o'clock we decided to take off and go to the club that I mentioned to them. When we got there the club was booming. The sign was flashing saying Club Wild. Everyone was jumping with excitement.

I was actually a little nervous about singing my song in front of all of those people. I'm guessing that Max got better at reading me because she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "You are going to be great Fang."

I was still nervous but not as nervous as I was a few seconds ago.

"You guys can have fun but do not leave this club. We are going to meet at that table Max pointed to one of the tables in the club at about 10 o'clock." She was being a good leader.

We all went in and of course Max came with me so that I could sign up to play my song.

They only had one time opened so I had about an hour to dance with me until I had to go up.

Every once in a while they played a slow song and every time I never wanted the song to end but like all songs it had to end.

Then they called my name to go up before I went up Max gave me a nice soft kiss to give me some confidence.

Then I went up, "This song was written for someone very close to me. I hope you guys like it." I started playing it and I could tell that everyone liked it.

A lot of girls were right by the stage staring dreamily at me. I looked at them and a couple of them fainted when I noticed Lissa standing right by the stage.

Oh great this is going to be fun. To get my mind off of her while I finished playing I went to stare over at Max and she was smiling at me.

I just ended my song and everyone was clapping, all the girls in front of the stage were still staring at me. Then I looked back over at Max and I saw that Jonny was walking over to her. What does that bitch want with her now? Doesn't he already know that he hurt her enough?

I quickly got off of stage but I was stopped by Lissa.

"Hey Nick, I haven't heard from you in a while. How have you been?"

"Sorry Lissa I can't talk right now."

The bad thing was that Lissa wouldn't move out of my way, every time that I tried to get passed her she moved with me blocking my path.

After I saw Jonny about to touch Max I picked up Lissa and moved her to the side. That was one good thing about being strong.

I ran up to Max and pulled her away from where she was sitting. She gave me a funny look. I whispered in her ear, "I'll explain when we get home." At that moment she nodded and I gave her a kiss. Max had her eyes closed and I opened one of my eyes and I saw that Jonny was mad and he walked up to us.

I glared at him and he completely ignored me, then he grabbed Max and planted a kiss right on her mouth. Before I could do anything Lissa turned me around and planted a kiss right on my mouth.

As fast as I could I pulled away and turned around to pull Jonny off of Max. Both Jonny and Lissa looked disappointed but I didn't really care.

For some reason though, it seemed like they were working together. Since both Jonny and Lissa were there I pulled Max by the wrist and got the rest of the Flock.

We all went out of the door but as soon as we got outside someone stopped us.

**You guys are going to have to wait to see who stopped them. I hoped you liked this chapter; I was surprised that I could think of anything to write. Please review and I am open to any suggestions. I really want a lot of reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	2. The Manager

**Even though I do cliff hangers, no one can say that I am mean because I am posting this chapter even though I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. I am still trying to find a better title for my story so please help me out with that. I am glad that you guys liked the first chapter I was surprised that I was able to write that much. Thank you for the reviews so far. For all the people who had to wait so long for faxness in my other story there is going to be a lot more faxness in this story.**

Chapter 2 The Manager

**Fang's POV**

When we got out of the club we were stopped by a girl. She was in this short black dress that was skin tight on her. She looked nice but she could never compare to Max, no matter what she wore.

"Hello, I am Angela Smith. I am a manager for the newest and hottest bands in New York City. I was just wondering if you would like to be the singer and the lead guitarist for the band."

My mouth dropped opened and I looked over at Max and I saw that her mouth was dropped opened too.

I looked into Max's eyes to see what her answer was; she said that we should talk about this.

Angela was waiting for the answer. "Angel I am sorry but I have to think about that." She looked down at the ground, after a few minutes I saw her look back up at me.

"Sure, that is fine by me. Here is my card and call me when you decide." She slipped her card into my jeans pocket and she left.

We were all speechless after that, we just stared at each other.

"That is extremely weird, Max just got done with a movie star career and now I am getting offered a job to become a musician."

This has been the weirdest couple of months ever, even when we were fighting erasers.

"Fang, why did you take us from the club, I thought that we were going to stay until 10 o'clock. I was having so much and I was dancing with Iggy. All these boys walked up to me when I was dancing with Iggy and…"

Thank God Max covered her mouth or we would have been here for another 15 minutes or even more.

"Nudge sweetie, Fang and I ran into Jonny and Lissa. Actually they ran into us. Jonny kissed me and Lissa kissed Fang so we had to get out of there as soon as possible."

Everyone was staring back into the club and we noticed that Lissa and Jonny were catching up to us. That is weird I didn't see them a few seconds ago.

Well that isn't something to think about right now, I should get out of here first.

Max was giving me a weird look, I guess she noticed too. We quickly ran home before they could catch up to us.

After we got to a dark alley we spread our wings out and flew home. In about 10 minutes we were home.

"Gazzy, Angel and Nudge, since we didn't get to stay at the club as long as we wanted you guys can still stay up to 10 o'clock so I am going to turn a movie on."

They all looked excited but it took forever to get them to choose a movie that they would agree on.

Iggy decided to listen to the movie but he looked pretty tired, it looked like he was going to fall asleep on the couch.

I grabbed Max's arm and we went into my room but as soon as we got to the door I picked her up bridal style again. We went inside and I laid her down on the bed.

Then she pulled my face down to hers and planted a kiss right on my lips. Max stared me in the eyes asking for entrance of course I allowed it. We were lying there for a while like that. She was on top of me and I was really enjoying her presence. Finally we broke apart, we were breathing heavy.

Max caught her breath first, "Fang, we need to talk about what happened at the club."

"Max, you know I didn't kiss me Lissa she was the one who kissed me."

Max was laughing at me and I was wondering why, "Fang I know that you didn't kiss her, just like I hope you know that I didn't kiss Jonny. I wanted to talk to you about the club. I just thought that it was really strange that one second we didn't see Jonny and Lissa and then the next second they were really close to us."

It took me a little while to think of what to say, "I know, that was really weird. Well let's not think about that tonight, let's figure it out another night. I just want to spend some more alone time with you."

Max was smiling at me and I knew what she was thinking. I leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss that I have ever given her.

We were interrupted though, I quickly ran to the door. When I got to the door I opened it and saw that it was Angel.

She was laughing at me, what is it with girls and laughing at me tonight. Then I looked down and I noticed that I didn't have a top on. Shit this is horrible.

"Fang, I heard that." Angel was smiling at me again. I sometimes wish she wasn't able to read minds.

"What do you want Angel?" "I was going to bed and I wanted one of you to tuck me into bed." Angel was giving me the look. "Max and I will come to tuck you in; we'll be there in a minute." I shut the door, I bet she knew why.

Max heard and she started to get out of the bed. Now Max was laughing at me, see what is wrong with all these girls laughing at me tonight?

"Fang, next time make sure you put your shirt on before you answer the door." Now I know why she was laughing at me.

We went into Angel's and Nudge's room. When we got into the room I saw Nudge and Angel laughing. I knew exactly why. This was getting annoying, I wonder how many times today girls have laughed at me today. When we walked in they stopped laughing, we quickly tucked them in and I saw Max give them both a kiss.

Then we went back into my room. I kissed her again and I rubbed her back. She seemed more relaxed tonight so I snuck my hands under her shirt to rub her back better, this time she didn't hit my hands.

We got into my bed and we slept together. Before Max was able to fall asleep I told her, "I love you Max." Then she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on my lips, "I love you too, Fang." I could tell that after that Max slept a lot better.

**I am glad that you liked the first chapter; I am still open to any suggestions. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Does Fang Take the Job?

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and as I said before I am still open to any suggestions for what I should write. I still need help with a title so any suggestions would be great. I would still like more reviews. **

**I decided to be nice to the people who have not read It All Started with a Slap on the Butt. This guy, Michael, was looking for someone to play this strong girl who fights to save the world and of course Max gets the job. Jonny is this guy who Max had to kiss in a movie and she started going out with him. Fang has had feelings for Max for a while but never admitted it to her because she didn't like him until the end. Fang gets jealous of Max and Jonny together so he finds out that Jonny is cheating on Max. Max breaks up with Jonny after she tells Jonny's other girlfriends the truth. Right after that Max starts to have feelings for Fang. Fang then gets Max jealous by him going out with this girl named Lila, who was helping Fang get Max and was one of Jonny's ex-girlfriends, then finally at the end Fang and Max get together. **

**I am not going to post the next chapter until I have 15 reviews.**

Chapter 3 Does Fang Take the Job?

**Fang's POV**

I woke up and I felt something in my arms, I looked down and saw that it was Max. Then I remembered that we made cookies last night. I smiled down at her; she looked so beautiful even when she is sleeping.

Today I didn't get up so that I wouldn't wake Max up. I waited for about fifteen minutes until she finally woke up.

"Morning Max." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She gave me a big smile even though she still looked tired.

"Max, we need to talk about me becoming a musician." "There is nothing to talk about. You tell me do you want to become a musician or not." "I do but would that be fine with you." "Of course it is fine with me."

I smiled at her and she looked surprised when I smiled.

I got up from the bed and went over to my jeans. Then I went into my jean pocket and pulled out the card that Angela gave me yesterday. I walked up to the phone and dialed the number.

After two rings I heard someone answer, "Hi, Angela Smith speaking." "Hey Angela it is Fang. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to take you up on your job offer." I heard some screaming in the background. I think she was happy that I decided to take the job. "I am glad that you decided to become a musician because you played really good last night. Meet me in front of the club at noon and I will introduce you to the other band members." "Okay I will see you then, bye."

I hung up the phone and I noticed that the whole time Max was staring at me. I went back over to her and told her everything that was said on the phone. She was happy for me.

We decided to go see if the rest of the Flock was awake yet. Everyone was in front of the TV watching Saturday morning cartoons. They all looked really preoccupied with it that they didn't hear us come in.

"Morning everyone." They still didn't look up at us. "I took the job." At that they all looked up at me and congratulated me.

It was already 11 o'clock so I had to get ready to go to the club.

I quickly jumped into the shower and Max watched me fly off as I left.

In the same alley that we took off in yesterday, is where I landed. I walked up to the front of the club. I looked at the clock in the club and it said that I had 5 minutes until Angela should get here.

After a few minutes Angela came around the corner with three men. The three men were really tall and it looked like they had a lot of muscle.

"Hey Fang, I would like to introduce you to Matt, Jacob, and Dylan." She pointed each one out to me. I walked up to them and shook their hands.

Angela took us out for lunch so we could get to know each other better. They were surprised with how much I ate.

After two hours I finally got to leave but before I could Angela stopped me. "Fang, I need you to meet me tomorrow night at my place so that I can give you the lyrics to the song." I nodded my head, "What time would you like me to be at your house?" Angela thought about it for a second. "How about 7 o'clock?" "That's fine with me, see you then."

I went back to the club and I got into the alley to take off.

When I got into the house I told Max about the band and everything that happened. She looked really excited for me. We decided that since I have to go to Angela's tomorrow that we were going to go out to dinner and celebrate.

**That night…**

I was calling for Max to hurry it up or else we would be late, "Max or you coming or what?" "I'll be there in a minute." What could be taking her so long to do; we don't have very many outfits.

I guess when I was gone Max went out shopping with the rest of the Flock. When everyone came out I saw that everyone had a new outfit.

Finally Max came down and my mouth dropped. She looked so beautiful. I thought Angela's dress was pretty Max looked twice as nice. Max was wearing a thigh high dress and it was strapless. Her hair was up in a bun with a piece of hair that was not in the bun. She had a black dress and it was skin tight.

I could not believe that she would wear that but she looked so nice. I walked up to her and planted a kiss right on her lips. She grinned while I was kissing her. We decided not to stay like that for long because the rest of the Flock was staring at us.

Max stared in to my eyes. Then we headed off to a restaurant to celebrate.

We finally got to the restaurant and we got seated at a table with a wonderful view.

Our waiter come up to us and took our order. As soon as I order, I noticed that the waiter was staring at Max even though she had already ordered. Max noticed that I was getting mad so she scooted closer to be a quickly planted a kiss on my lips so that the waiter would know to leave her alone.

It was funny watching the waiter walking off unhappy. After that I noticed that we had a new waiter, the good thing was that this waiter was a lot older than Max.

That made me smile. We waited about 20 minutes until our food came out. We ate in silence, while except for Nudge. The whole time we listened to Nudge, we couldn't shut her up.

We decided to go see a movie after dinner because then we wouldn't have to listen to Nudge for the next couple of hours at home.

The whole time I held Max's hand in mine and I could tell that she enjoyed that.

When we got home all of us were tired so we crashed right into bed. Of course Max came slept with me in my bed right in my arms. As always she looked so peaceful and I fell asleep right away.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I didn't know exactly what to write but I hoped you liked it anyways. Please review because I have been really nice with posting quickly and I am still open to any suggestions.**


	4. Angela's House

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far. If I get any suggestions or ideas I try to use them so give me all of the ideas that you can.**

Chapter 4 Angela's House

**Fang's POV**

Today was the day that I get to go to Angela's house. I wonder if any of the other band members are going to be there.

For some reason though, I didn't get to find out what instruments they played.

I walked out of my room so that I could get some breakfast and I noticed that Max was actually up before me. Now that is really strange.

"Hey Max, what are you doing up so early?" "I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought last night so I couldn't sleep any longer." She gave me a smile to try to show me that she wasn't tired.

It was pretty cold this morning so I grabbed Max and dragged her to the couch. I put her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her head into my chest and I held her there until I heard other voices. We decided even though they knew we were going out that we wouldn't do this kind of stuff in front of them.

Max quickly got up from my lap to see if who was awake and she gave everyone a good morning hug.

Most of the day was the same as always.

**That night…**

I got ready to go meet Angela. Max saw me walk into the kitchen. She walked up to me and said, "You look really nice Fang. I wish that I could listen to you play tonight." "I'll call her and see if it is okay."

I walked up to the phone and called Angela, after a few minutes of debating I finally got off of the phone.

"Max, she said that it isn't a good idea if you come, well not tonight at least." Max looked really sad but I couldn't do anything about it. I walked up to her and even though the Flock was in the room I kissed her. It looked like it made her fell at least a little better because she had a grin on her face.

Then I took off for Angela's house.

**Max's POV**

That is not cool, I'm his girlfriend and I should be allowed to hear him play. He left for Angela's house right at 6:30.

"Hey you guys, I am going to go to Angela's house so that I can listen to Fang. I want you all to behave while I am gone and I should be back in a few hours."

I went to get my jacket because it was cold outside but I was stopped. I looked down and it was Angel. "Max we want to come with you, we want to hear Fang play also." I tried to say that it wasn't a good idea but she was giving me the Bambi eyes. "I don't think it is a good idea." I looked at Iggy so I wouldn't be able to give into the Bambi eyes but it didn't help at all. I looked around at everyone and they were all giving me Bambi eyes.

I couldn't take the Bambi eyes anymore, it was just to much especially since all of them were giving me the Bambi eyes.

"Fine you guys can come, quickly grab your jackets and then we can go. Let me grab the directions to her house."

After I got the directions we left. In about 20 minutes we got to Angela's house and I could see that Fang was already inside with Angela.

I could see that she had a guitar for him. It looked like Fang was having a good time and from what I could hear he sounded really good.

We were there for about 2 hours listening to him play and learn the song. I wonder why none of the other band members were there. Weren't the other band members suppose to practice with him.

When it was over I thought Fang was going to leave but I saw him go over to the couch to sit with Angela. They were talking there for a while and then I could not believe what I just saw…

**Sorry that this chapter was so short but my first to chapters were pretty long so I decided to make this chapter shorter. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I like cliff hangers, while as long as I am the one who is doing them. I won't post the next chapter until I get 20 reviews so if you want to find out what happens then keep reviewing but I bet you could guess what is going to happen next.**


	5. One of Angela's Secrets

**Thank you again for all of the reviews and I am glad that everyone likes my story. I would also like to thank everyone that has supported me.**

Chapter 5 One of Angela's Secret

**Max's POV**

I saw Angela and Fang kissing. I turned away from the Flock and flew home as fast as I could, which is really fast.

I didn't look back to see if they were following me. The good thing was that I was the fastest flyer and I could fly twice as fast as them.

I got home and ran into my room; I wasn't going to come out for anything.

**Fang's POV**

I was having a nice time at Angela's house; I was just about to leave when she stopped me.

She said that she had to tell me something so we went over to sit on her couch. Angela started talking but I wasn't really listening all I could think about was getting home. I still thought that it was strange that no other band members where there.

Then after a few minutes of listening to her talking, which was pretty boring, she turned my face to her and then before I knew it she was kissing me.

Shit, I just hope Max doesn't find out about this. For some reason though, I couldn't get away no matter how much I pushed her away from me.

It has been weird all these girls have been really strong.

Finally, after a few minutes I got her off of me. She was smiling at me.

As soon as she was done kissing me I also ran out of there as fast as I could. I got home in about ten minutes and the whole way home I was wondering what I should do.

Great, why me of all people? Now all I can say is that Angela is for surely a bitch. I could not believe what she did.

When I got home and walked into the house all of the Flock was staring at me, except Max.

"What's wrong?" Everyone was looking everywhere but at me, then I finally got an answer, "Max is upstairs in her room and she won't come out."

This isn't good, I wonder why. Unless she saw me kissing Angela, which isn't possible because Max wasn't allowed to come.

I walked upstairs, actually I ran, to Max's room. I was worried about what was going to happen. It shouldn't matter though, I care for Max and I need to know what is wrong with her.

I took a deep breath and knocked on Max's door. After I waited there for a few minutes Max finally answered, "Go away, I don't want anyone to bother me." "Max, it's me Fang." Again it took her a while to answer and I noticed when she answered that she sounded worse then before like she has been crying for a long time. "I don't want to talk to you either, wait I mean especially not you." "Max I think we need to talk about this, what did I do to you?" "Fang sometimes I think that you are really dumb."

Great now I will never know what the heck is wrong with her.

I decided to go back to Angela's house to talk to her and tell her that I will not be able to be in the band.

After another 10 minutes I got back to her house but I noticed that there was something different. Before, her house was this nice pretty house but this time it looked like the School.

I went up to the window and looked inside and it looked almost exactly like the school.

After looking for a while to see if Angela was in there, I finally found her. I noticed that she was getting experimented on. Now I know why I couldn't get away from her when she was kissing me. This is horrible, I have to go back and tell the rest of the Flock what is going on.

Again I flew back to the house, this is getting really tiring. I better eat some food before I get home and tell the Flock everything that is going on.

I found a fast food restaurant on the way home, mainly right in the middle of no where. I wonder how they are able to earn money because it doesn't seem like they get much business out here.

When I got there I was going to head inside when I looked inside it looked exactly like Angela's house. This is really weird, it looks like the School is spreading but I thought Max destroyed the School. I guess there are some people left.

I looked around to see if there was anyone else who I knew in there. I saw Jonny. That explains a lot no wonder, Max couldn't get him off of her.

What is the world coming to?

Before anyone could see me I flew the rest of the way home. When I got home the Flock was staring at me again.

"Has Max come out of her room yet because I have something that I need to tell all of you guys. It's about Angela." "Yeah she just came out. Max, Fang has something important to tell us."

She actually walked in to listen but she wouldn't look up at me.

"You guys I just went to Angela's house and I noticed that her place looked like the School." At that all of their heads, even Max's, was looking up at me. "Then I also went to this fast food restaurant close to Angela's and I saw Jonny in it and it was another place that looked like the school. I think that Angela and Jonny are the School's new experiments." For the rest of the night we kept on talking about what we should do. "Before I forget I am not going to be doing the band so no one has to worry about me leaving for a while. I am still going to be writing and playing music."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. As the chapter title says it is one of Angela's secrets so she does have more than one and of course I am the only one who knows her secrets. I am also not going to post another chapter until I have 30 reviews and once I get 30 reviews you guys won't have to wait long because I already have the next chapter written out.**


	6. Will Max Take Fang Back?

**Thank you for all of the review. As I have said before, I am glad that you guys like my story and I am still looking for a better title. Please help me with a title because I do not like the one that I put on at all. I do want 30 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

Chapter 6 Will Max Take Fang Back?

**Fang's POV**

This stinks it has been a few hours and Max still won't tell me what is wrong.

I have asked her a few times and every time that I ask she just looks at her feet and walks away.

I know what is wrong but I still want her to tell me because I have asked the rest of the Flock and they told me that they went to Angela's house so that they can listen to me play.

The next morning Max would not still talk to me but I could not worry about it anymore for the next couple of hours.

I had to go and leave because I had a gig today with the band. After this gig today I was going to go up to Angela and tell her that I was not going to be in the band anymore.

We had to get there early to warm up but I messed up really badly the first couple of times because I could not get my mind off of Max.

At least she was willing to come to watch me play today.

**Max's POV**

I am still completely mad at Fang but I promised that I would go to his first gig with the band.

His first gig is at a club. The club is actually very fancy.

The Flock and I got to go back stage, which was actually really cool and during the whole thing Gazzy was explaining everything to Iggy.

I had a good time at the club and I danced with Nudge and Angel the whole time. The concert lasted a really long time. I would think that they would all get tired after a while.

They got a fifteen minute break and one of the guys walked up to me. His name was Jacob and he was really nice.

During the fifteen minute break I really got to get to know Jacob. Our whole conversation he kept on asking me questions which I thought was really polite.

I found out that Jacob was the one who played the drums and he sounded really good.

Once the fifteen minute break was over they went back on stage for another hour.

Once the gig was over Fang introduced all of the band members to us even if I knew one of them.

Fang then went to get all of us drinks and food. As soon as Fang left Jacob walked over to me and we started to talk to me again.

After talking for a while he asked, "Max, would you like to dance with me?" I was surprised that someone besides the Flock would want to dance with me.

My face felt really hot when he asked me and I could tell that I was blushing. He was waited patiently for me to answer him. "Of course I will dance with you Jacob."

Jacob reached out his hand so that I could take it and we would go dance.

**Fang's POV**

I went to go and get the drinks and snacks for the Flock and the band members.

I decided that when I bring the food and drinks back that I was going to talk to Max because I could barely handle the gig since I was so upset.

Before I got back I ran into Angela. She looked really happy. "Fang you did an excellent job. Our next gig…" "Angela after last night I am not going to be doing this anymore I was nice to do one gig and I told you that I was going out with Max." "I know but I just really like you." She leaned up against me and I pushed her away. It didn't take a lot of strength to get her away this time. I left Angela standing there upset.

When I got back I saw everyone but Max and Jacob. Where the heck could they be?

Of course Angel had to read my mind, "Fang, Jacob asked Max if she wanted to dance with him so she said yes. They are out on the dance floor and it seems like they are having a lot of fun." "Thanks Angel."

I don't usually do this but I gave Angel a hug. I went to go and see if I could dance with Max but before I got there I saw Jacob lean in and I knew what was going to be coming next.

**This is another cliff hanger but it is a little obvious to guess what is coming up next. I only did the cliff hanger because I wanted to make this story longer and it doesn't help if I make all of the chapters really long. Thank you for all of the reviews. I would like some more suggestions on what to do so that I could make this story longer. I am going to make you guys wait a little bit to find out what Angela's other secret is but I am probably going to put it in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Thank you for everyone that has supported my story and who have reviewed my story.**


	7. What Happens With Max and Jacob

**I am glad that you guys like my story because I am usually not a very good writer. Thanks for the support from some people I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 7 What Happens With Max and Jacob.

**Fang's POV**

I saw Jacob lean in and kiss Max. Now I knew how she felt when she saw me kiss Angela, well actually she kissed me but Max will not let me explain that to her.

I stopped right dead in my tracks and I saw Max turn her head towards me. She actually looked a little apologetic about it.

I walked up to her and grabbed her arm to take her away from Jacob. She was stuggling to get free from me.

"Max, what the heck do you think you were doing?" "I was dancing with him and then we kissed." I rolled my eyes at her and I could tell that that made her madder. "Max, why did you kiss him, you know that I like you." "I am allowed to kiss anyone that I want and I don't need your permission. Why are you complaining about me kissing Jacob anyways, when you kissed Angela?" This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. "I didn't kiss her she kissed me. I have been trying to tell you that for days but you have been so mad at me and you wouldn't let me tell you my side of the story." She started to walk away but I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face me again. "Yeah right, you just don't want me to be mad at you." "If I was lying do you think that I would go up to Angela and tell her that I quit because of what she did last night."

Max walked away again but she didn't look angry she looked upset but being Max she wouldn't show anyone that she was crying. This time I decided to let her go because maybe she needed some space.

I saw her walk back over to the rest of the Flock and they were staring at me. "What happened Fang?" I didn't look up at any of them. "I was talking to Max after I saw her kiss Jacob." They all gasps, "First you kissing Angela and now Max is kissing Jacob." "As I told you guys before I didn't kiss Angela she kissed me."

This is getting crazy I am done with big music businesses.

After spending about another 20 minutes there listening to other bands, we decided to leave. No one talked the whole way home, not even Nudge which is extremely surprising.

Even though she saw Angela kissing me at least I didn't want to kiss her she just kissed me. Max on the other hand wanted to kiss Jacob and I could tell that Jacob wanted to kiss her. I wish Max would have let me talk to her earlier so then I we wouldn't be in this situation.

When we got home Max raced up into her room but then in about 10 minutes our phone was ringing. Great who could that be.

I picked up the phone, "Hey this is Jacob, is Max there?" Great I had to see them kiss and now I have to hear from him at home too. "Yeah hold on let me get her." I walked upstairs and I opened Max's door and went in. "Max, its Jacob." I threw her the phone.

I quickly walked out because I knew she wouldn't talk to him if I was in the room. Instead I stood by the door and listened to what they were saying and listening very carefully. I guess she knew that I might do that so most of the words she said I couldn't understand.

If I heard correctly I think he asked her on a date and she said okay. Shit, she was falling for him and I can't stand that. I know she is mad at me but it wasn't my fault, it was all of Angela's.

I know that Angela is an experiment for the school but it seems like she is hiding something else.

**Max's POV**

I just got off of the phone with Jacob and he invited me to his house at 7 o'clock tonight. I had to repeat a lot of stuff to Jacob because I knew that Fang would be listening to my conversation. I do believe him but I am still upset.

I quickly got in the shower, told the Flock that I would be back later and I took off.

The whole way there everything looked familiar and I noticed that Fang had followed me but no matter what I was going to have a good time with Jacob. It took me a while to get to Jacob's house but on the way there I noticed that I flew over Angela's house. I decided to quickly stop at Angela's house to actually see the inside.

I quickly landed and looked inside her house. Fang was right she is an experiment from the school. It looked exactly like the inside of the school. There were cages and all of the tables that they used to experiment on and of course inside was Angela.

The whole time I was shaking because of all of the bad memories. Before I took back off I noticed that Fang was hiding in a bush but I made sure that he didn't realize that I knew he was there.

I took back off so that I wouldn't be late to get to Jacob's house. When I got there I landed by a tree so he wouldn't know that I had wings. Fang actually walked up to me and stopped me before I could go up to Jacob's house. "Max, please listen to me. I love you and you should know that. No matter what would happen I would still love you, you have to believe me."

I couldn't take anymore of his apologies so I quickly ran off to Jacob's house before Fang could say anything else to be. Of course Fang followed me even to the door.

When I got up to his house Fang's mouth went wide open. I didn't see Jacob but I saw…

**Yes another cliff hanger, sorry I just love cliff hangers and the good thing about them is that they make you want to read the story even more. I do appreciate all of the reviews and I thank everyone who has reviewed.**

**For LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework: You don't have to apologize if you get grounded. I just like that you have supported me so far and I greatly appreciate that. Your questions will also be answered sooner or later.**


	8. Angela and Jacob

**As I have said like a million times before, I am glad that you guys like my story because usually I am a horrible writer. THANKS!!! If you have any questions just review and ask me questions and if so I will either put it up here or I will answer it in the actual story.**

Chapter 8 Angela and Jacob's Secret

**Max's POV**

Fang and I were staring into Jacob's window and I could not believe what I saw. I saw both Jacob and Angela but they taking off something and it wasn't clothes. They were taking off these costume like things but I bet no one could guess who was wearing them though.

It was Jonny and Lissa and they were putting on Jacob and Angela costumes. Shit I kissed Jonny again and I didn't even know it until now. Even worse I was mad at him for kissing Angela or Angela kissing him when it was actually Lissa kissing him.

I have extremely bad judgment and luck. First, I meet Jonny and he turned out to be the biggest bastard that I have ever met and now he is back as another person that I thought I liked. The only good luck that I have had is that Fang and I liked each other.

Well not only do I have bad luck but same with Fang. Lissa seemed really nice at school until I saw her kiss Fang and now she is back and tried to take him away from me. It seems like everyone is still after us even though the School has been destroyed, at least with thought.

"Fang, why do we have such bad luck?" My face felt warm again but differently, this time I was crying though. "Max, don't cry we have to find out what they are planning so you can't cry." I leaned into him and as soon as I leaned into him I felt safe. This is going to be hard to do. "Okay, I will as long as you promise me that you are going to stay here and watch just in case he tries anything." He shook his up and down, gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

I took a deep breath, took one more glance at Fang, and rang the doorbell. Fang quickly ducked in a bush right by the window.

Jacob quickly answered the door as Jacob, "Hey Max, come in."

He led me over to one of his couches and went to cook some popcorn; I figured that we were going to be watching a movie.

Well he went to cook the popcorn I looked around the room to see if I could find anything else that was suspicious. Maybe something like Angela's house.

I found a button in his house and I decided that this might change something in his house. As soon as I pressed it the wall closest to me changed. Before it had all of these awards that he had earned there were more awards but they were really strange. They said that he graduated and got an award for doing some experiments. Great, he was one of them and they did say Jonny on them.

Shit, he was coming back so I quickly pressed the button and the house went back to normal.

"Here is the popcorn, are you ready to watch the movie?" I walked back to the couch and sat right next to him. He turned on the movie but I didn't pay any attention to it, the whole time I was looking at Fang, who was watching us threw the window the whole time.

I was so happy when the movie was finally over. He went to put the rest of the popcorn back in the kitchen and put it away.

I quickly pressed the button again to look at the rest and it ended up that Jonny was also an experiment at the School.

He is built like an eraser but looks like a human. Maybe Lissa is the same way because she is Angela and Fang said that he had trouble getting her off of him.

I have never heard of any experiments that were like half erasers and half human that can't transform into a wolf like thing.

I had to quickly push the button again before Jacob came back in the room.

When he came back in he asked me, "Max would you like to go on a little walk." "Sure that sounds really nice." This was actually a good idea, and then Fang will be able to listen to us a lot better.

It was really cold outside but I tried not to show it because I could tell that if I told him that I was cold, or acted like it, he would put his arm around me. Every couple of minutes Jacob looked back over at me and each time he was getting really close to putting his arms around me.

I could hear a little roar in the background each time and I could tell that Fang was getting mad.

"Max, do you hear the roaring in the background?" Shit Fang was too loud. "No, you must be imagining things." "I think I am just a little tired. If you don't mind I am going to cut our date a little short." "I don't mind Jo- Jacob." I think I am tired not him. I guess he didn't notice because he didn't say anything about it.

We headed back to his house and he said, "Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow." He leaned in to give me a kiss, since I was suppose to be dating him I gave him a quick kiss. "Night." I walked away slowly acting like I really enjoyed the kiss.

I walked back over to Fang who was smiling at me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

**Fang's POV**

It was boring watching Max and Jacob watching a movie and walking but it seemed like Max out something more about him.

I saw that when she left that she gave him a quick kiss. I had to take deep breaths until she came over. I decided to smile at her so she wouldn't feel bad about kissing him again. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. She enjoyed it, I could tell.

"Max, what did you find?" She waited a few seconds before answering; I could tell that she was thinking of something. "I'll tell you when we get home." She gave me a kiss this time that lasted a little longer then she ran away and flew into the air.

We raced each other home and I could tell that she wasn't mad at me anymore.

**I hope you guys liked this, I decided that since no one liked Lissa or Jonny that I would do something like this so tell me exactly what you thought about this. I bet no one thought about this happening. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Back to Angela's House

**Again thank you for all of the reviews I am glad that you guys like my story. I am surprised that I have had enough time. Just to let everyone know the only reason that there is a lot of kissing with Fang and Max is because there wasn't much of it in the prequel. If you guys are confused with who is who in the story just tell me and I will make sure that I tell you guys. I have been really nice in posting chapters pretty fast so I want 40 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

Chapter 9 Back to Angela's House

**Fang's POV**

I am glad that Max isn't mad at me anymore. We flew home and we quickly stopped at a fast food restaurant. It was one of the nicest fast food restaurant that we have been to. We ordered a ton of food and the cashier gave us a really weird look. The cashier made me made though, he was eyeing Max. I am tired of these guys looking like they are going to try and hit on Max.

At least Max didn't notice or else she would have been twice as mad as me but she noticed that there was something wrong with me. "Fang what is wrong?" "Nothing, it is nothing." "Fang I know that it is nothing, tell me what is wrong." Shit. I wish she couldn't read me as good as she could. "Fine, the cashier was eyeing you and it was pissing me off." I knew that wasn't a good thing for Max to know, her face was really red.

Our food was finally done and I quickly grabbed the food so that she couldn't hurt anyone. I put the food in the backpack that I had and we took off in an alley.

When we walked in the door of our house the Flock was staring at us. I didn't notice that Max and I were holding hands. They all groaned and Max and I laughed. "We are happy that you guys are back together but we don't want you guys to break up again." "We can't promise that, no one can but we will try." Yeah right, like that is going to happen.

Max and I went up to her room to see if we could figure something out. The rest of the Flock followed us; I guess they wanted to find out why we were gone for so long.

Since Max was actually in the house and I didn't see what see was looking at she decided to explain everything. As soon as she said that we went to a fast food restaurant she stopped. From there I had to explain about the cashier, even if that had nothing to do with the School.

They were all shocked by the story, even me. When we were at Jacob's house she wouldn't tell me what she saw. I hate waiting for this kind of information.

For the rest of the night we were trying to figure out what we should do about the new School.

**The next day…**

We decided that we should try and see if we could find out more information about Jacob and Angela.

Great, I had to go back to Angela's house to check it out. At least the Flock was going to come with me this time so we could check it out better because then I could distract Angela while the rest of the Flock checks the rest of the house.

I went up to Angela's door and took a deep breath, and then I knocked on her door. She took a lot longer this time to answer; she probably had to put her costume on. After a few minutes she finally answered the door.

"Sorry that I took so long. Fang?" I'm guessing that she was surprised that I would come back. "Hey I just wanted to talk to you about the band." Wow this was going to be tough to do but I have to distract her for at least the next hour. I was so bored for the next hour and I could tell that she was trying to his on me again.

She was just about to lean in to kiss me and I covered her mouth with my hand and she licked it. "Angela, there is something completely wrong with you and you can tell the band that I quit." She was really mad at me. "Fang you better stay in the band or you are going to regret it."

I thought we were done with people trying to get us. We had erasers threatening that they would get us sooner or later and now I have Angela trying to get me. We have the worst lives ever. At least I have the Flock who I love. I wish that all those people who have been after us or who are after us would just disappear.

I ran out of the house and slammed the door on Angela's face. Max and the rest of the Flock caught up to me and asked me what had happened.

I had to cover their mouths before Angela could hear them. "I'll tell you guys what happened at the house and you guys have to tell me if you found out anything. Until then don't say anything else." I had to whisper the whole time.

We flew the whole way home and of course the Flock got hungry before we even got home. This time I wasn't going to stop especially because of the way the cashier acted when we went to a fast food restaurant. "You guys are going to have to wait another 5 minutes and then we will be home."

They all sighed and flew as fast as they could the rest of the way home. I couldn't wait until they told me what they had found in Angela's house, it would probably be close to something that was in Jacob's house.

**I know there isn't much action in this chapter but I hope it was still good. For everyone who was mad at me for breaking up Fang and Max, I wouldn't break them up unless I was going to get them back together. I know that some of you did not want me to break them up at all but I had to do it. There is no point in having them be together all of the time or else I would have nothing else to write about and the story would have ended a long time ago. Please review and I am open to any suggestions because I am running out of some ideas.**


	10. Will They Be Able to Stop the School?

**Thanks for all of the reviews again, after this story I don't think that I will be able to write any other because I have no clue what else I should write about so I am sorry if you guys really liked my stories.**

Chapter 10 Will They Be Able to Stop the School?

**Fang's POV**

Finally we got home and we decided that we should go into Max's room. We waited for everyone to get in the room and we all sat down to talk about what they found because I didn't get to see anything.

"Well we did find a lot of the same stuff at Angela's house that we did at Jacob's." That isn't good at all. "So you guys are saying that she worked for the school too?" "Yeah, and she was experimented on to, that is why she is so strong." When I first met her she seemed like a regular girl but I guess she is like us.

"Now what are going to do about this you guys? How are we suppose to stop them?" I saw Max looking down at the ground and she didn't look to happy. That isn't good. "We haven't figured anything out yet. I have no idea what to do but I will try to think of something." Shit for one they are experiments and second we have no plan.

For about four hours we were sitting in Max's room trying to think of a plan on how to stop the school.

We were all getting tired and we had to go and eat dinner. Since Max and I were back together after all of that drama the Flock decided that we should go out and celebrate.

We all went to a fancy restaurant; it's a good thing that we at least have one pair of really nice clothes. All of us put our set on and we headed out to the restaurant.

On the way there I looked at Max and she was staring blankly ahead and I knew that she was trying to think of a plan. As soon as we got to the restaurant Max's face lit up and I knew that she thought of a plan.

During dinner Max explained to us the plan. While Max was explaining Iggy's and Gazzy's faces lit up just as bright as Max's did. They always loved Max's ideas if it involved them in it but Max is always nice enough to let everyone put in their ideas.

It didn't take us to long to eat but when we finally got home we started to make the stuff for the plan. We also had to map out exactly what we had to do.

It took us a couple of days to get everything ready for the plan. We were finally able to put our plan into action, everyone was excited about it. This was going to be great. We headed over to a couple of places.

Max and I went to Angela's house, Nudge and Angel went to Jacob's house, and Iggy and Gazzy went to the fast food restaurant. We made sure that we had walkie talkies so that we could stay in touch in case anything bad happens. Max talked into the walkie talkie, "On the count of three. One… Two… Three…"

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I have written some really long chapters so I think that a short chapter is okay. I am sorry there is another cliff hanger but I love cliff hangers. I will make sure that the next chapter is longer. Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed my story. As I have said like a thousand times I am glad you guys like my story. I also want 45 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	11. The First Half of the Plan

**I am sorry if you guys really wanted to see what they were going to do but as I have said, I love cliff hangers. Thanks again for all of the reviews and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this, I was surprised that I was able to write more on this story then I was on the prequel. If I come up with another idea for another story, I will make sure to tell you guys.**

Chapter 11 The First Half of the Plan

**Fang's POV**

Max counted down, "On the count of three. One… Two… Three…" We broke down the walls into the places. Then we went inside and placed everything that we had gotten for the plan.

"Iggy we have them in place," Max told Iggy from the walkie talkie. Then we also heard Angel and saying that she had everything in place.

Then this time Iggy counted down but for something completely different so that we could get away from them.

"Three… Two… One…" Then we heard a big explosion from the inside of Angela's house. We looked back up and we saw that Angela's house was in pieces.

"Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy are you guys okay? How did it go?" It took a few seconds for them to reply. "We're good and the house is completely destroyed." That's a good thing. "We're good too. The restaurant is also completely destroyed." I saw Max take a deep breath. She was worried about Nudge and Angel being by themselves for a while.

I was glad that it was all destroyed but I just hope that there is no more of them. Then I just got a brilliant plan.

"Max let's get back to our house. I just thought of a way to find out if there are anymore buildings like this." "I bet it is a great plan." I could for surely tell that she forgave me because she leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss on the mouth. She rubbed her tongue along my lips asking for entrance. It has felt like forever since we kissed like that. As soon as I put my hands up her shirt she stopped kissing me.

I guess she loved the expression on my face because she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and started flying away, probably to get the rest of the Flock.

I had to fly really fast to try and catch up to Max because she is the fastest flyer out of all of us.

She headed over to Angel and Nudge first. They saw us coming so they were already in the air when we got to them. Then we went to go get Iggy and Gazzy. They weren't paying attention when we came; I guess they were trying to look around.

They were happy when we came because Max told them that she needed them to make some more bombs. There faces looked funny because they were so excited about getting to make more bombs.

"You guys Fang thought up a plan, so when we get back we need to discuss what we need to do." They were all excited. Nudge and Angel were jumping up and down; I guess they couldn't wait to hear what my plan was.

We flew home as fast as we could without the rest of the Flock falling behind.

They couldn't wait to hear what my plan was.

We finally got home but this time we decided to go into my room.

Everyone was sitting on the floor.

"Okay you guys Fang has a plan." They were all looking at me the whole time that I was speaking. The loved my plan.

One thing about blowing up Jacob's house, Angela's house, and the fast food restaurant is that they are for surely going to notice. I wonder if they will know that it is us. Since they are experiments of the School, I wonder if the scientists told them about us. It would seem like they would but I have no clue.

Well if we can really talk to them then maybe we can find out and also find out how they became experiments and to see who took them.

It seems like they were made so that they could capture Max and I and take us back to the school.

This is going to be horrible if they were only made to bring Max and I back to the school because they have only been after Max and me.

"You guys I think I know something else about Angela and Jacob." I explained everything to them and told them exactly what I had just thought.

They had there mouths wide open and were staring at me.

Then we decided that we should go and see if Angela, Jacob, and the owner of the fast food restaurant had gotten home.

We had to go flying again, and we split up exactly how we split up last time.

Max made sure that we all had walkie talkies again just incase anything happens. I am getting tired of flying to Angela's house especially after what I had experienced in it.

When Max and I got to Angela's house we noticed that she just got home with a ton of packages in her hand. She dropped them on the floor and stared at her house. I could tell that she wasn't going to be happy with us, if she found out.

I didn't want to see her reaction anymore so I flew into a bush where she wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy is anyone at the restaurant or at Jacob's house?" They took a while to answer; I wonder why it always takes them a while. "Nudge and I don't see anyone at Jacob's house." That's good; I didn't want him to find out so soon. "Gazzy and I saw the owner of the restaurant and he was really upset."

We decided that we would go home and call Angela and Jacob to come over. I couldn't wait to put my plan into action.

**I am sorry if this chapter was boring I wanted to write more chapters so that it wouldn't end so soon. I hope you guys liked this chapter anyways. Please review and even though my story is almost over I am still open to any suggestions that you guys may have. This is another cliff hanger but as soon as I get 50 reviews I will post the next chapter. For everyone who wants Faxness, there will be more, I promise you that.**


	12. The Rest of Fang's Plan

**As I have said a million times and I am probably going to say a million more times, I am glad that you guys like my story and thanks for all of the reviews. I am glad that no one is confused with my story.**

Chapter 12 The Rest of Fang's Plan

**Fang's POV**

We had to make sure that they would come right away, with them being Lissa and Jonny they would for surely come over right away.

I, of course, had to call Angela and Max called Jacob. Angela answered right away and she said that she would be here as soon as possible. We didn't have to call Jacob though, Angela said that she would stop and pick him up.

This was going to be a great plan. We only had to wait 5 minutes; I wonder how they got here so fast.

"Hey Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel." Wow, they are good with speaking in unison. I wondered if they practice that.

If you saw their faces you could see that they were excited to see us again. I guess they didn't get home yet because I know that I called Angela's cell phone.

They walked right in; this actually isn't too good of an idea because they know where our house is. Well at least we will be able to get rid of them for a while after this, maybe even longer.

We all sat down on the couches that we had. There was an awkward silence and Jacob and Angela was just staring at Max and me.

Finally Max spoke up, "Thanks for coming, we had to ask you guys something." They were looking happy, I just hope they didn't think that we were gonna ask them what they want us to ask them.

They were waiting patiently for Max and I to say something but we didn't say anything. Instead we walked over to them. They looked even more excited now if that is even possible.

We went behind them and took their hands and tied them behind their backs. After that they got really mad at us. "What the hell are you guys doing?" "What do you think we did, we want to ask you some questions and this is the only way that we can make sure that you guys will answer them without trying to escape?" Angela and Jacob wouldn't answer the first couple of questions but I think it is because they were trying to get out of the ropes that we tied.

"If you guys won't answer the questions would you guys at least like something to drink?" Angela and Jacob gave Max a weird look like she was crazy. They nodded their heads; I guess that after not answering the questions that they didn't want to talk.

Max got the drinks, that Iggy put a special ingredient in, and she put straws in them so we wouldn't have to untie their hands.

The Flock and I could tell that they were really thirsty because they drank it all in one gulp. Max and I went over to Angela and Jacob and took of their masks. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy gasped. They didn't believe that they were Lissa and Jacob until they actually saw them.

Lissa and Jonny had their mouths wide open. "How did you guys know?" I rolled my eyes at them. "Your houses are not a secret so we came up to your house and we saw that you guys were putting on costumes."

We decided that we should wait a few minutes before talking to them so the stuff that Iggy put in the drinks would kick in.

Finally, the drinks kicked in and they wouldn't know what they had told us. We asked them all the questions that we needed and we found out that one and only one of the scientists had survived when the School was destroyed.

At least we destroyed the fast food restaurant because that is where they said that everything had started for the new School. The other good thing is that Lissa and Jonny are the last experiments, besides us. This is a lot easier than I thought. All we had to do now is either destroy Lissa and Jonny or we have to make them forget everything that has happened and take all of their powers away.

This is going to actually be hard. At least Iggy was good at making this kind of stuff because even though we hate Lissa and Jonny we don't want to destroy anyone unless we had to.

Iggy said, "Max, Fang the stuff that I put in the drink will last for about a week so they won't know what happened between now and when the stuff finally wears off."

Now we just had to get stuff so that Iggy can make a pill that will make Lissa and Jonny forget everything that had just happened.

It took us about 10 minutes to get everything that Iggy needed us to get but the only problem is that it would take a week until the pill would be able to work.

We know that we didn't like pills or anything else that the scientists at the School gave us but we had no choice.

I couldn't wait until the pill was done because Max and I were tired of Lissa and Jonny coming after us all of the time. This was the longest week that we ever had.

Finally, after all of that waiting Iggy had finally finished the pills and we were ready to use them on Lissa and Jonny.

I thought that this plan was going to work out perfectly but when we got to where Jonny and Lissa was…

**Yes another cliff hanger but I will make sure that I post the next chapter quickly. I was just wondering if any of you guys who like Niggy stories if you want me to try and put some into my story. I don't know but some of you guys might be able to guess what happened. Thank you for all of the reviews and I am still open to any suggestions. Please review. I want 55 reviews before I post the next chapter, I know I keep saying this kind of stuff but with your reviews I know exactly what you guys think of my story so sorry if you guys don't like that I put a review number.**


	13. Will They Destroy Lissa and Jonny?

**I am sorry about all the cliff hangers that I give you. As a said before I love cliff hangers, they make stories more interesting. Well, here is the 13****th**** chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. They live near a beach in Florida.**

Chapter 13 Will They Destroy Lissa and Jonny?

**Fang's POV**

When we got to where Lissa and Jonny were they weren't there. "Shit, they got away, how could this happen?" Max gave me the evil eyes, oops I forgot no cussing in front of the kids. At that point she wasn't as mad as she usually is.

Iggy told us, "I think that stuff wore off sooner than I thought. Also, they are mutants like us so it probably doesn't affect them as long as it would any other human."

This sucks, my plan was going so well until now. "We better get out and start looking for them because you don't know what they could or would do to get us back for tying them up." I feel bad for Max most of the time because she is the one who has to figure most everything out. I would hate to do this leader thing all the time like she has to do.

We all split up into the same groups and went to Angela's, Jonny's, and the fast food restaurant to see if maybe they returned to see if we did anything to their house, which we did, or that they had to pick up something before they went somewhere else.

We had to go to Angela's house again and I wasn't looking forward to going back there. Max looked a little nervous when we got to Angela's house. I smiled at her and I could tell that my smile was contagious because she smiled back at me.

I decided to lean in and give her a kiss. I could tell that she was extremely happy that I had kissed her. After a few minutes, I stared into her eyes and asked for entrance and she opened her mouth approving my request. She looked even more pleased that I had asked her that. We finally broke the kiss when Angel was trying to talk to us.

"Fang, Max are you there." I saw that Max had to take a deep breath before answering Angel, I guess she lost a lot of air when we were kissing.

"Yeah Angel, we are hear." I could see that she was still out of breath. "Why didn't you guys answer when I first called your names? Were you guys kissing again?" At that I saw Max was blushing, her face was a really bright red. I gave her a quick peck on her cheeks.

"Maybe." Max said that real slowly. I laughed at what Angel said, "Max when people usually say that it means that the answer is yes." In the background I could hear Nudge talking in unison with Angel. "Max and Fang sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Even though it was suppose to be them teasing us I laughed at them.

Max punched me for that and it made me laugh even harder. I know I don't usually show my emotion but that was to funny and too cute.

Max just shook her head back and forth. She was laughing at me for the way that I reacted. That's okay I even thought that was funny. Since we had walkie talkies Gazzy and Iggy heard everything and we could hear them in the background and they were laughing at us too. I took a deep breath.

"I think we need to get back to work now." Max and I finally got our focus back. We finally got to Angela's house and we didn't see her anywhere. I wonder if any other members of the Flock found them.

"Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy did you guys find them?" I couldn't hear what anyone said because they were all talking at once. "You guys you can't all talk at the same time because we can't understand anything you guys just said. Angel you go first." By the sound of her voice you could tell that she was excited to go first. "I'm sorry but Nudge and I didn't find either of them."

This stinks, I wish it was a lot easier to track them. "Max, Fang we didn't find them either." Shit, I almost forgot about Gazzy and Iggy.

Well I wonder where they could be, this is going to take a while to find them. I wonder where we could find them.

I wish that it was a lot easier to find people but that isn't possible or is it. I wonder what we are going to do.

We all headed home to discuss what we were going to do to find them. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy got home before us but that is okay, as long as they are safe.

We all went into Max's room and discussed what we could do to find them.

Most of the night we were thinking of a way to find Jonny and Lissa. None of us could think of anyway except flying around with walkie talkies until we found them and the contact the rest of the Flock and tell them where to go.

If we did that no one would know how long it would take to find them. Since they are experiments of the School it could be a lot harder to find them.

We were thinking for a few more hours until we were going to give up for now. When I finally got an idea on what we should do to find them.

Everyone was excited to hear another one of my ideas. I explained everything that I was in my plan and they loved my plan.

We decided that we should get everything ready and then we could go out and use my plan to find them. It is still going to be hard but at least we will be able to find them. I couldn't wait to get my hands on them.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and it is going to get a lot better. I want 60 reviews before I post the next chapter. I am just glad that I was able to make this story longer than my other ones. Thanks again for all of the reviews, I am glad that you guys really like my story. Thanks for everyone who has supported me through this story and my prequel. I will answer any questions that you guys have and I will put any suggestions that you guys have in my story. Please review, thanks. I would also like 60 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	14. Fang's Plan to Find Lissa and Jonny

**Thank you for all of the reviews. This is probably my last story until I can think of something else to write about which might just take a while, but it will probably be a maximum ride fanfic. Well thanks again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 14 Fang's Plan to Find Lissa and Jonny

**Fang's POV**

We went out into town in disguises. We wanted to make sure that no one discovered us, especially if Lissa and Jonny are behind it.

When we got to town we first headed over to a restaurant so that we could eat so we wouldn't have to eat for a while.

It didn't take us a while to eat but as soon as we were done we headed back out as quickly as we could.

For my plan, we had to go to the cell phone store to see if we could track down Lissa by her cell phone. I made sure that I had a plan b if that didn't work.

It took us a couple hours at the cell phone store because we had to fill out a ton of paperwork, answer a lot of questions on why we wanted to find this person, and they were giving us trouble because we were 14. We had to lie to them about why we were trying to find this person; they would think that we were crazy if we told them the truth.

That sounds like a good thing to tell a cell phone company, we are from the School and we are genetic mutants that are 2 avian. We are chasing after this person so that we could destroy the School and get rid of all of their powers.

I bet you that we would have to go to a loony bin if we told anyone, unless they belonged to the School or they were experiments from the School.

The Flock and I were happy when we finally got out of the cell phone store. They gave us a tracker on Lissa's cell phone.

We were flying a couple of hours before we got to the place that it said that Lissa was. The flight was horrible and I was actually happy when we finally landed.

The Flock had their mouths wide opened and I was wondering why. I walked up them and saw what they were looking at. On the ground was Lissa's cell phone. Shit I hate that bitch, when I find her she is going to be dead.

Well at least I had a plan b. Everyone was so tired that we decided that we would try my plan tomorrow, even though we really need to find Lissa and Jonny. We decided that after that tiring day that we would watch a movie and then go to sleep.

When we got home we went in front of the TV and we watched a movie. I could see that the rest of the Flock, even Iggy, was falling asleep while watching the movie. Finally the movie was over so Max sent everyone to bed.

We made sure that everyone was in bed before we would "go to bed." Once everyone was asleep I grabbed Max's arm and dragged her into my room. She was smiling at me because she knew exactly what I was thinking.

We both lay on my bed and we started kissing. We made out and we didn't stop kissing except for when we had needed air.

We decided that we would not know what was going to happen next so we had sex and we were surprised that no one woke up to all of the noise.

The next morning Max and I were really tired. At least we didn't need as much sleep as a regular person. I wish that we didn't have to deal with any of this because I would have stayed in bed with Max until one of the members of the Flock interrupted us. Of course we had to find Lissa and Jonny first.

Max and I headed down stairs and we saw that everyone else had already eaten breakfast. "Max, Fang what took you guys so long we have been waiting for like ever?" "Don't worry about where we were just be happy that we are here now." I glared at Angel and made sure that she heard me say not to read my mind. She got the hint; I am guessing that she understood exactly what I meant. Shit, that isn't a good thing because I didn't want her to know what Max and I did last night.

Well they didn't make fun of us; wait what I am saying that was all they were doing. They kept on singing that annoying songs that you sang to couples. "Max and Fang sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" It was getting on Max's and mine nerves.

Well we couldn't do anything about it now but we will get them for it later.

We headed off to get my other plan into action, everyone was glad that I had a back up plan or else we would be screwed right now.

Even when Erasers were chasing us we never flew this much in a couple of days. Well, we headed to the fast food restaurant that we destroyed and we were all surprised that we didn't see anyone there trying to fix up the place. Some people are really crazy.

Before we landed we made sure that no one else was around just in case, you never know what is going to happen in a place that looked like the School.

Everyone checked and we didn't see anyone else around the building. We were looking around the fast food restaurant for a couple of house to see if we could find what we needed to find. I was surprised in a place like this that we couldn't find anything that we needed.

Since we couldn't find what we need at the fast food restaurant we head over to Jacob's/Jonny's house to see if we could find it there, we would have gone to Angela's next but Jacob's was closer.

We headed over to his house to see if we could find anything, again we were being really cautious to make sure that no one saw us.

The Flock and I were getting really tired with all of this searching, especially since we couldn't find what we needed to find.

This was getting really aggravating we need to find it or else we wouldn't be able to find Lissa and Jonny.

We were down to our last hope; we headed over to Angela's to see if we could find it there. Since it seemed like she was the leader maybe it was at her house.

It didn't take us long to get to Angela's house because she practically lives right next door to Jacob. We did exactly what we did at the fast food restaurant and Jacob's, we made sure that there was no one else around. I think it would be really suspicious if they saw kids around walking around a destroyed building.

We weren't at Angela's as long as we were at Jacob's and the fast food restaurant. After 2 hours of searching we finally found what we were looking for. This was one of the most tiring and boring days of our life and the worst part is that it took all day just to find what we needed.

This sucks we had to spend another night not looking for Lissa and Jonny, I just hope they didn't get too far.

We headed back to our house to get a good night sleep so that we would be set for tomorrow.

Max and I were actually tired; we made sure that everyone was in bed. Once that was done, I noticed that they fell asleep right away.

I grabbed Max's arm again and this time we went into my room, since it is really cold at night my room is the warmest in the house.

We made out for about a half an hour before we went to sleep so that we wouldn't be as tired as we were this morning. Max fell asleep right in my arms and I could tell that she really enjoyed sleeping in my arms. Of course I felt like the happiest person in the world, Max looked so peaceful and beautiful when she went to sleep.

We woke up the next morning not as tired so we were happy about that. Max and I headed down stairs hand in hand and we saw that the Flock still woke up before us.

As they have been doing the last couple of times they smiled at us when we walked down stairs hand in hand.

I shook my head at them and they could tell that we were still a little tired but not as bad as before.

We at breakfast as fast as we could so that we could catch up on finding Lissa and Jonny. because right now we are really way behind with catching them.

Well I grabbed the…

**I am sorry but you guys are going to have to wait and see what they are going to use to catch up with Lissa and Jonny. If I get 65 reviews I will make sure that I post the chapter faster than you can say haha, now she has to post the next chapter. I am glad that you guys like my story and thanks again for all of the reviews. Please review!!**


	15. Who Do They Find?

**I am glad that you guys like my story so far. I don't how much longer it is gonna going to be. I'm sort of running out of ideas. I am still open to any suggestions. I thank everyone that has reviewed my story.**

Chapter 15 Who Do They Find?

**Fang's POV**

I grabbed the tracking device so that we could find Lissa and Jonny. It needed DNA but that was easy to get because Lissa and Jonny both had a hair brush so we just grabbed a piece of their hair. The good thing was that we had two of them.

We took the walkie talkies so that we could stay in touch just in case we found them or we got into trouble.

Max, Angel and I looked for Lissa while Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge went to look for Jonny. I could see that after everything that happened with Max and Jonny that she didn't want to chase after Jonny.

We had to quickly stop at their houses to get a piece of each of their hair for the tracking devices to be able to work.

As soon as we had everything that we needed we headed out to see if we could track them down.

This time we wouldn't stop until we found them. I just really wonder what we are going to do when we find them. Shit where is the stuff that Iggy made? "Max, do you have the stuff that Iggy made?" She had a worried look on her face. "No, I thought you were suppose to bring it?" Great, just great. Before I could reply to Max I heard Angel talking into the walkie talkie. "Iggy, do you have the stuff that we are suppose to give to Lissa?" I heard some crackling in the background then he finally answered. "Yeah I have all of them, I thought you guys were going to take one from me before you left?" "We were but Max and Fang forgot to take it from you." "Well we didn't leave to long ago so just meet us at Lissa's house." "Okay we will meet you guys there in a few."

We had to turn around to get to Lissa's/Angela's house. It didn't take us long but we couldn't go as fast as we can because Angel wouldn't be able to keep up and I wouldn't be able to keep up with Max.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge made it there before us; I guess they didn't get as far as us. Iggy was holding out the pill.

They were laughing at us. I guess it is because we forgot to get the pill before we left. I gave them my evil glare; they stopped except for Iggy because of course he couldn't see me giving him my evil glare. I could tell that as soon as everyone else stopped laughing that that was his clue to stop too.

He quickly handed us the pill but before they headed off I saw Iggy plant a kiss on Nudge's cheek. Wasn't it enough when it was Max and I going out, now it is going to be Nudge and Iggy.

I could tell that Max and Angel didn't see but Angel probably read my mind. At least Angel can talk to us through her mind too. _Fang, I think that you should tell Max about what you just saw, it will be worse if she finds out later and you didn't tell her._ She had a point with that. _Fine, I'll tell her but you keep your mouth shut._ I saw her pretend to lock up her mouth. I just had to smile at that.

"Max, I have to tell you something about Nudge and Iggy." She looked a little frightened by this. "Let me guess, you saw Iggy plant a kiss on Nudge's cheek?" My mouth dropped wide open. Max and Angel were both laughing at me.

"How do you know?" She pointed to Angel. "Angel, what was the point of you telling me to tell Max if you already told her?" It took her a couple of minutes to answer me because she couldn't stop laughing. "I just wanted to see what your reaction would be if you told Max after I told her."

I gave her an evil glare, Max and Angel were still laughing at me. For a few hours we were searching for Lissa but we still haven't caught up to her.

I was just thinking about what would happen if we never found Lissa and I heard Angel screaming. I turned to see if there was anyone taking her but no.

"Angel, sweetie why did you just scream?" "I saw a park and I haven't been to a park in a long time." Great, we are probably going to have to stop at the park now. "Yeah Fang, we are going to have to stop there now." Angel's mind reading powers sometimes get on my nerves.

I was just about to tell her no when I looked at her and she had those big bambi eyes on. Shit she knows I can't resist her bambi eyes. "For 10 minutes and then we have to go back to finding Lissa again." She yelled with joy and she headed down as fast as she could. At least there was no one else at the park.

Max and I decided to go sit on a bench to rest up and we also brought some food to eat. Angel came running over to us as soon as she saw the food. She quickly stuffed a granola bar into her mouth and then headed back to play.

We watched Angel play for a few minutes before Max turned to me. She planted a kiss on my lips. This isn't a good thing to do in front of Angel but she has seen us do this a lot. I was trying to feel my way to put my hand on Max's stomach. While I was feeling around I accidentally touched her breasts. She stopped kissing me and gave me the 'not in front of Angel look.' She thought I did that on purpose. I was going to tell her it was an accident when she put her finger up to my mouth. She decided to talk instead

"Fang, I think that we should check on everybody else." "I think so too, do you want me to or do you want to?" Before she could answer we could hear Gazzy's voice but Max was sort of sitting on the walkie talkie so we couldn't understand him at all.

"What did you say Gazzy?" "Max, Fang you guys need to help me." I saw Max swallow and she looked really scared. "What's wrong?" Gazzy answered as fast as he could. "Iggy and Nudge are kissing again. It is really grossing me out now." Max and I started laughing; at least Gazzy couldn't hear us. "Gazzy, just tell them that Fang and I say that they need to stop because you guys need to find Jonny soon." "Okay Max, but next time can I come with you guys?" That made us laugh even more.

More drama, well we had to start heading back out. "Angel come on, it is time to go before we get too far behind Lissa." Angel looked so sad when we had to leave but Max comforted her, "Don't worry as soon as this mess is over I will make sure to take you to the park." Angel gave Max a bid smile.

We were flying for two more hours until we the tracking device told us that we were right over Lissa.

Max pointed us over to a tree so that she wouldn't see us. We tucked our wings in as fast as we could. We got the tracking device back out and it pointed exactly where Lissa was. "On the count of three and then we pin her down." Angel and I shook our heads up and down in agreement. "Three…Two…One…Go!!!!"

We went to where Lissa was but instead we tackled…

**Yes, another cliff hanger. For anyone who likes Niggy stories I decided to put some in so I hope you enjoyed it. You guys are going to have to wait to see who it is that they tackled, some of the next chapter might be from Iggy's, Nudge's, or Gazzy's POV so that you can see how they are doing. Please review and tell me what you think. I am not going to put the I want... reviews before I post the next chapter. I will post a chapter every couple of days but the more you review the faster that I will post the next chapter.**


	16. What Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy are Up Too

**I was nice and I decided to post this chapter sooner. I have up to chapter 18 typed and I was thinking of ending the story there. Then I would make another sequel to this story but it is not going to be about another Flock member getting famous. Then you guys will be able to read more. I thank everyone who has been truthful about my story because that is what I wanted. Well here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you like it. This is chapter 15 from Gazzy's POV. Now you can see what Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy were doing.**

Chapter 16 What Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy are Up To.

**Gazzy's POV**

Nudge, Iggy and I were headed out to find Jonny with one of the tracking devices that we found at Angela's house.

We have been flying for a few minutes when I heard Iggy talking on the walkie talkie with Angel. I couldn't hear all of it but it sounded like Max and Fang forgot the pill for Lissa. "Nudge, Gazzy we are going to have to turn around and head over to Angela's house. Max and Fang forgot to take the pill."

This sucks we flew for about 2 hours and now we are going to have to head back. Why couldn't Max and Fang remember to bring the pill?

I hated heading back to Angela's house but it is cool to see Iggy's and mine work again.

For some reason it didn't take us as long to get to Angela's house. When we got there we didn't see Max, Fang, or Angel yet so we had to wait a while.

I decided to sit down because I was tired. I was going to talk to Nudge and Iggy but by the time that I got over there I saw something that I didn't want to see.

Nudge and Iggy were kissing, not your peck on the lips kiss. They were having a make-out session. I thought it was bad enough when Fang and Max kissed but now Iggy and Nudge have to.

After a few more minutes I saw that Nudge finally noticed that I was there. She stopped kissing Iggy and he looked really upset that she stopped. Nudge was whispering something in his ear. I bet it was that I saw them kissing.

Nudge was turning red. Shoot I was still looking at them. I quickly turned my head away and started walking back to where I was standing before I saw all of this. Nudge came up behind me and tapped me on the back.

"Gazzy, I am sorry that you had to see that. We didn't hear you coming, which is strange because Iggy has very good hearing." I looked at her for a sec to think what to tell her. "That is okay just don't do it again." At that Nudge started to blush again. She walked away. She probably headed back over to Iggy. I hope Max and Fang don't find out about this.

After that we didn't have to wait much longer. I saw Max, Fang and Angel coming in and I screamed to Nudge and Iggy to come over.

Iggy quickly took the pill out and held it. All of us were laughing at them for forgetting the pill. Laughing at them wasn't a very good idea because Fang gave us one of his evil glares. Well they left as fast as they came. I went ahead of Nudge and Iggy so that I wouldn't have to watch anything that they might do.

We were flying for another couple of hours and I was getting tired. "Gazzy do you need us to take a break?" I really didn't want to but I had to. "Yeah, that would be nice." We went into the forest so that we could lean against a tree to relax.

I started to close my eyes and I guess I fell asleep for a few minutes. I heard some noise in the background so I opened my eyes to see where the noise was coming from.

I so wished I hadn't opened my eyes. Nudge and Iggy were kissing again. I made sure that I kept my eyes shut and I felt around for the walkie talkie. Instead I grabbed for something that I really didn't want to touch.

Nudge was screaming. I looked down and I was right. Before Nudge could say anything else to me I took my hand off of her right breast. I so did not want that to happen.

Finally, I saw the walkie talkie and grabbed it. I went behind a tree so I wouldn't have to see Iggy's reaction when Nudge told him what happened.

"Max, Fang, I saw Nudge and Iggy kissing again. It is really grossing me out." They took a while to answer me. "What did you say Gazzy?" "Max, Fang you guys need to help me." I shouldn't have said it like that because that probably scared Max. "What's wrong?" "Iggy and Nudge are kissing again. It is really grossing me out now." I hope that they are going to help us. "Gazzy, just tell them that Fang and I say that they need to stop because you guys need to find Jonny soon." "Okay Max, but next time can I come with you guys?" In the background I heard them laughing at me. Great.

I went up to Nudge and Iggy who were still kissing. "Nudge, Iggy, I just talked to Fang and Max and they told me to tell you guys to stop kissing. We need to start searching for Jonny again." They stopped kissing and we headed off to find Jonny.

We were still trying to catch up to him after a couple of hours. Finally, we got a hold on him. We saw him and we went in to tackle him so that he couldn't get away this time.

Since we all tackled him at once, he did a face plant right on the ground but it wasn't Jonny.

**Sorry but yes another cliff hanger and this is going to be just like what is happening to Fang, Max and Angel. Sorry about all of the cliff hangers. Usually when I do a cliff hanger it is usually a good spot to stop at or else some of the chapters would be twice as long. Chapter 16 and 17 both have cliff hangers, sorry again, but chapter 18 doesn't. I am not going to do another chapter like this. I like doing Fang's and Max's POV better.**


	17. Who is This?

**As I said before I made chapter 15 and 16 the same but from different POVs. I just thought it would nice to see what Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge were doing while looking for Jonny. Well I hope you guys like this and yes they did not find Lissa and Jonny but there is another surprise. Half of this chapter will be from Gazzy's POV and the other half will be from Fang's POV**

Chapter 17 Who is This?

**Fang's POV**

The tracking device said that Lissa was suppose to be right there but it wasn't Lissa. I thought tracking devices were supposed to be accurate unless we grabbed the wrong DNA. Well at least means that this person at least knows Lissa and probably Lissa and not Angela.

She looked at us confused like we were crazy. With everything that we have been through I would think that we are crazy too. I didn't know what to say so Max decided to speak.

"Sorry about that, we just thought that you were someone that we knew." She still looked at us strangely. "So you attack people that you know?" This girl thinks that we just tackle our friends for fun. "No we were playing…" I could tell that Max couldn't think of anything. "We were playing football so we had to tackle our friend." This was never going to end but at least I thought of something. "Well okay, next time be more careful though."

Max, Angel, and I left and went behind a tree. "What the hell just happened?" Max gave me another glare. "That wasn't Lissa but according to the tracking device that is Lissa." After Max said that, we saw Lissa come out from behind a tree. "Get her." Max screams really loud.

We chased after her and since we are really fast runners we caught up to her. This time we actually tackled the right person to the ground.

This time we stared her right into the face and we saw that it was actually Lissa. We didn't make the same mistake again. Angel decided to take out the tracking device again. It was really strange. Instead of pointing to Lissa, who was right in front of us, it was pointing to the girl who we tackled before.

What the hell is going on with this world? The tracking device should be pointing to Lissa and not the other girl. Shit, we should have asked her what her name was, too late.

This was really strange. I decided that we didn't know which person was Lissa. I gave Angel the read their minds look. She understood and she told me exactly what had happened and I could not believe it.

_Angel are you being serious right now?_ She waited a few seconds before answering me so that Lissa wouldn't get suspicious. _I am sure. I told Max and she thinks that I am right because there is something wrong going on here._ I saw Max in the corner of my eyes and I could tell that she was getting a hold of Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy.

When she was done she turned back to us.

"On three." That of course meant one. "One." We tackled…

**Gazzy's POV**

This is weird. We tackled someone that looked like Jonny but it wasn't Jonny. It seemed like it could have been his twin.

Iggy and Nudge gave me weird looks like what the heck is going on here. That is suppose to be Jonny not this guy. Iggy just knew that this guy didn't feel like Jonny.

I hate this, everything was perfect until Lissa and Jonny came back into our lives. We had destroyed the School and Itex but now this had to happen.

What is going to happen next? Are the erasers going to come back now or they are going to be able to rebuild the School.

I can't believe that this is happening. Actually I can because we always have bad luck. I was thinking to myself for a few minutes when Nudge screamed, "There's Jonny. He is over there." I looked up as fast as I could without giving myself whip lash. There he was.

We went over to him and tackled him to the ground. This time it was Jonny because Iggy checked his skin. This was definitely Jonny.

Before we could say anything to him the walkie talkie started going off. Why did they have to call us now? At least I had it in my pocket and Nudge and Iggy had a good hold on Jonny.

"Yeah Max." I couldn't hear her at first but she repeated herself. "Gazzy have you guys found Jonny yet?" "Yeah, we just found him but it was really weird. The tracking device said that this other guy was Jonny but it was just someone who looked like him." I heard Max gasp in the background. When Max gasps that is never a good sign. "Gazzy there has been something weird going on." "Max, I can see that but what is up?" "Angel read Lissa's mind because the same thing happened to us and she told us that…"

**Sorry you guys are going to have to wait to see what happened. As I have said before I love cliff hangers and I have done like a million of them so far. You guys are going to have to deal with all of the cliff hangers but they make the story more interesting. Some of you might be able to guess what happened but some of you might not be able to at all. Thanks for all of the reviews and I am still open to any suggestions that any of you might have to make my story more interesting. I decided that since this is a sequel that I am going to make another one to this one so tell me what you guys think of that. It is not going to be with one of the other Flock members getting famous. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Fang's Turn is Over

Well I am glad that everyone is patient in waiting for my next chapter

**Well I am glad that everyone is patient in waiting for my next chapter. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I am glad that you guys all enjoy my story. As I said in my last chapter, I might make a sequel to this but now with one of the other Flock members being famous. Tell me exactly what you guys think about that. Well, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 18 Fang's Turn is Over

**Gazzy's POV**

"Angel read Lissa's mind and she told us that Lissa and Jonny are in disguises." Iggy and Nudge heard. I looked at them and their mouths were wide opened.

By the look on their faces they had heard what Max said. I could into believe that they keep doing that. Never mind of course I could believe that they would do that.

If Lissa and Jonny are in disguises then the person that the tracking device was pointing to at first must be Jonny.

"Max, did the tracking device point to this random person that you have never seen before?" I heard some crackling in the background until she answered, "Yeah, why?"

"I think that the person you tackled at first is Lissa." "Great, well good luck with Jonny."

Nudge, Iggy, and I looked around to see if we could find the guy who was dressed up as Jonny.

Nudge was faster than us and Nudge took off his mask. It was Jonny. We were just about to tackle him when something really strange happened.

Everything went dark and I had no clue where I was. I was feeling really dizzy and I noticed that I was spinning. I couldn't see anything for a few minutes but it felt like a lot longer. Finally, I was able to see and I stopped spinning but there was something really wrong with me. I felt really weird and I looked around and found out why. I looked around and saw that Nudge and Iggy were in each others body.

**Fang's POV**

Max just finished up talking to Gazzy. This time we knew exactly who Lissa was. We looked around for the girl that we tackled before. Wait, then who is that Lissa? This is getting very annoying.

Max and Angel walked over to the person who looked liked Lissa, while I kept my eye on the girl we tackled at first. It seemed like the girl we tackled was about to run away but she saw that I was watching her.

I turned to see what Max and Angel were doing. From my point of view it looked like they were searching her. After a few minutes of them searching her they finally found something. "Fang come over here for a sec." By the look on Angel's face, she was controlling the girl we attacked so we wouldn't run away.

I ran over there. "Yes Max?" She pointed to something on her neck. I saw that she had a mask on her.

We pulled off the mask and we saw a girl who looked just like the other girl. By the looks of it, the girl that we attacked has to be Lissa. This is starting to get really confusing. We decided to get some information out of the girl.

"What is your name?" I had to ask her all of the questions because Max's glare isn't even close to as bad as mine. "It's Monica." That shouldn't be too hard to remember. "Why were you dressed up as Lissa?" She wouldn't answer us this time. "I am going to ask you again and you better answer. Why were you dressed up as Lissa?" I could tell that this time I scared the shit out of her. "Lissa paid me to do this." Well that is understandable especially if Lissa doesn't want us to catch her.

"Where is Lissa now?" Again the silence but instead of repeating the question I just gave her an even meaner stare. "Fine, she is over there." She pointed to the girl that we tackled. I knew the tracking device was right.

At least Angel was still controlling her. We ran back over to her and tackled her again.

We noticed that she had a mask on her too. Lissa tried to hold it on her head but she was no match for the 3 of us. Even though Angel is only 6 she is really strong. After a few seconds we got her mask off and of course we saw Lissa's face.

As soon as we got the mask off of Lissa everything went dark. She covered her face like we weren't going to recognize her anyways.

"Lissa?" She looked up at me surprised that I was being so calm about what she and Jonny did. Her eyes were pleading; she didn't want me to hurt her but too bad for her. "Stay away from us you bitch." I raised my clenched fist and with as much force as I could build up and since I was pissed she was going to get knocked out.

_Boom,_ my fist made immediate contact with her face. She flew back and hit the tree behind her with a loud _crack._

Must have broken something, I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Max.

"Next time I want to be a rock star, please talk me out of it," a grin grew on Max's face.

I leaned in and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"Deal," we grabbed the Flock and all headed home.

**I thank you all again for all of the reviews. Please review. This is the last chapter of this story. I deleted the sequel because it wasn't that good so that is the ending to the story. I hope you guys liked this story. Sorry for all of the cliff hangers, thanks for reading this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. Review Recognition

**Authors Note: Chapter 18 was the last chapter of this story and I'm sorry that it is over for everyone who liked it. Thanks for all the reviews. Below is the list of everyone who reviewed so I would like those people to be recognized. Thanks again for all of the reviews.**

_**Reviewed Once**_

**nudge 3431**

**Lady AlyseB620**

**Kurosaki Risa**

**faxyfics**

**feathersofbronze**

**GazLloyd**

**Kris the Princess**

**Tater 'n Tots**

**Brooke Walsh**

_**Reviewed Twice**_

**JennyPenny1014**

**Insane Winged Girl**

**Jasper-is-the-hottest-vamp**

**-all we knew has fallen-**

_**Reviewed Three Times**_

**Ivory Jennifer Ride**

**Heartwing**

**Cessy Phantom**

**bibliocrazed66**

_**Reviewed Four Times**_

**BrunetteBarbie21294**

_**Reviewed Five Times**_

**Twilight Temptress**

_**Reviewed Six Times**_

**crazy.girl.with.wings**

**maximumride24**

**Fang's Gurl 4ever**

_**Reviewed Ten Times**_

**aviator301**

_**Reviewed Fourteen Times**_

**carolannelixabeth**

_**Reviewed Fifteen Times**_

**LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework**


End file.
